Attack on Hetalia
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: So...yup... I decided to make an Attack on Titan and Hetalia crossover, and this is the result... Hope you like it though!


England had screwed up. Again. Seriously, someone should just take away his magic by this point. He had messed up so many times that no one was even surprised when they landed in some strange world. England had been trying to do a simple spell, one that he had even done before, but one mispronunciation created a portal to another world that sucked in the main ten countries: England, America, China, Russia, France, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Japan, and Canada. Upon their arrival, they found themselves in a colonial-looking town with narrow roads and tall buildings that seemed to block the sunlight. But what really blocked the sunlight was the 50 meter high wall that stretched well above any of the buildings in the town.

"What did you do this time, Opium?" China asked, using the derogatory nickname he knew England hated.

"I don't know..." England muttered as he looked around. "I would say we went back in time, but I don't remember those walls at all... And don't call me Opium!"

"Dudes, did you hear that?" America asked, looking around in fear.

"Hear what?" England asked.

A loud thump echoed off the walls of the buildings, causing a few of the nations, especially Italy, to jump.

"Ve, Germany, what was that noise?" Italy asked, clinging to his friend's arm.

"I don't know, Italien, but I'm sure it was nothing to worry about," Germany reassured as another loud thump sounded, closer this time.

"Let's just try to figure out where we are and see if we can find some people," England suggested, starting to walk down the street.

"I don't know about this, Angleterre..." France said, looking around a bit skeptically. "What about those loud noises?"

"Shut it, frog, I'm sure it's fine," England said, also looking around. "We just need to find someone who can tell us where we are and where we should go."

Another loud thump sounded, and this time it was close enough to make the ground shake.

"Yeah, let's go!" Italy said, laughing nervously as he dragged Germany along. The rest of the countries followed, deciding it was best to just go with what England was suggesting for right now. As they walked down the slightly narrow path they had arrived on, they came across a giant boulder that had crushed some of the buildings.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Prussia wondered as they looked at it.

"Who knows..." Germany muttered to his brother.

"Well, whatever happened, I suppose it doesn't matter to us right now, so let's just continue on," England said. But before the group could do as he suggested, a giant human-like creature came out from behind one of the buildings.

"Ve, Germany, what is that?!" Italy asked from his position behind the broad man.

"It's a Titan!" Japan said in surprise, looking up at the creature with wide eyes.

"Titan?" everyone asked almost simultaneously.

"No time to explain, right now we need to run!" Japan said, now taking the lead.

As they ran past building after identical building, England asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"Just trust me!" Japan panted.

They eventually reached the wall, and Japan led them through a giant hole that went through it and into another, larger area. He continued to run, checking behind him every once in a while to make sure the others were following him, and eventually led them to a large building.

"We need to get over the wall, and the easiest way to do that is to use the 3D Maneuvering Gear ((or Omnidirectional Mobility Gear...stupid dub...))," Japan said as they ran into the building.

"3D what?" China asked his sibling.

"It makes it so you can almost fly," Japan explained as simply as he could. "We won't have much time to get used to it, but we need to get away from the Titans."

They soon entered a large storage room filled with the 3DMG, containers filled with gas, and sword refills. Japan quickly grabbed one of the metal boxes and hooked on some gas tanks. He then took off his jacket and strapped the gear on, making sure all of the straps were tight. He then grabbed six swords and slid them into the open slots before turning to the others.

"Now the rest of you need this," Japan said. "Do you think you need help?"

Everyone except Russia and Prussia nodded yes, not quite sure how Japan had gotten the gear on within a matter of minutes.

"It doesn't look that hard, da?" Russia asked the others as he walked over to where the gear was and started to put it on.

"I'm too awesome to have someone else help me!" Prussia exclaimed, following Russia to the gear.

"I'd rather not die, so..." England muttered as he let Japan help him put on the gear.

"But it's like impossible for us to die for real," America said, holding his arms up as Japan buckled some straps. "Right?"

"We can't be too sure...after all, we're not in our world anymore..." Germany muttered worriedly.

"We should probably be careful then, aru," China said, putting his jacket back on once he had the gear on.

"Okay everyone, I should at least teach you the basics of how to use it," Japan said, grabbing the triggers for the gear. "These triggers control both the lines and the amount of gas you use. The top trigger is to shoot the lines, the middle is to reel them in, and the bottom trigger is for the gas. You can attach swords to the top here," Japan said, crossing his arms and attaching swords to the hilts, "and detach them with these buttons," he touched the buttons on the side of the trigger, "once they're dull enough. For practice, shoot the lines up to the ceiling and try to balance yourselves."

Everyone stared at the soft-spoken nation in surprise. They hadn't heard him talk that much in one sitting since World War II. Once they had gotten over their shock, though, the followed his instructions and shot the lines into the ceiling. Once Japan was satisfied with their balance, he had them fly around the room a little bit. Once he thought they could control it well enough, he got them all together and they went back outside.

"We need to get to that wall," he pointed to the distant wall still covered in a bit of morning fog, "and get over it. Once we do that we're in the clear."

"Can we ask how you know all this yet?" Russia asked with his normal creepy smile.

"No...not until we get to safety..." Japan muttered, trying not to look at the smiling man. "Anyway, let's head out."

He led the way, flying through the air with practiced ease. He turned around to make sure everyone was following him, knowing that using the 3DMG wasn't the easiest thing in the world. They had to stop every once and a while to rest, mostly for Italy's sake, before continuing on towards the wall. They encountered a few Titans on the way, but Japan made sure he led them away from those creatures. When they had finally made it to the wall, most of the nations were panting in exhaustion. They had all fought many wars, but this had to be by far the most strenuous thing they had ever done. They all scaled the wall as quickly as they could, wanting very badly to rest. When they finally reached the top, they collapsed on the cool brick, panting and hot.

"We made it," America panted, smiling.

"I'm so awesome!" Prussia yelled, laughing his signature, "Kesese~" laugh.

"Please be quiet bruder," Germany muttered, rubbing his now-hurting ears.

"So...what now?" Canada asked quietly, sitting up.

"Well, now we go over the wall and find the ones in charge here," Japan answered.

"By the way...when did you get here, Canadia?" America asked.

"I've been here the whole time!" Canada yelled quietly. "And my name's Canada!"

"Oh...sorry bro, didn't mean to make you mad!" America said in his heroic voice.

Canada sighed, already used to people completely ignoring him. Wait...who was I talking about again? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter...

"Shall we go then?" England asked, getting up off the wall and grabbing the triggers again.

"Yeah, let's go!" America said excitedly.

Japan led them down the wall, and the ten of them walked down the streets that were now full of people.

"Where did you get that gear?" someone asked from behind the group.

"Oh, well, umm..." Japan stuttered in surprise as the back of his jacket was grabbed.

"We found it," America said, trying to help.

"Where?" the guard asked again.

"Could you please take us to Generalissimo Darius Zackly?" Japan asked, avoiding the question.

"Not until I know where you got that gear from."

Japan sighed, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"We needed it to get over the wall," Japan finally answered.

"Over the wall?" the guard asked. "But...what were you doing on the other side of the wall?"

"We're from an alternate universe and when we arrived here we arrived on the other side of the wall," Japan answered simply.

The guard paused for a moment before laughing.

"Yeah right," the guard said between his laughs. "I guess I can take you to Generalissimo Zackly, but only because I don't believe your story."

"Arigatou," Japan said.

"Hmm?" the guard asked with a tilt of his head.

"Thank you," Japan said again.

"Right..." the guard said, now leading the group towards a large building. Once they were inside of it, he led them to a door with the name Darius Zackly on it.

"Generalissimo Zackly, sir, I have some men here who seem to have stolen some 3D Maneuvering Gear. They told me why they had it, but their story wasn't believable, so I figured I should bring them to you," the guard said.

There was silence behind the door before a deep voice said, "Let them in, then."

"Of course, sir," the guard said as he opened the door and ushered the countries in.

"Hmm..." Zackly said when he saw the ten nations. "Your clothes are quite...interesting."

"Yes, sir," Japan said, adding it just in case the man would get mad. "We come from an alternate dimension where these clothes are normal."

"Hmm... What are your names then?"

"Kiku Honda," Japan answered almost immediately. "And they are Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Yao Wang, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Gilbert Beilschmidt," he said as he pointed to America, England, China, France, Russia, Canada, Italy, Germany, and Prussia, respectively.

"You have interesting names as well," Zackly pointed out.

"Yes, that is because we all come from different countries," Japan answered.

"So, may I ask why you have that gear, then?"

"Yes, sir... We got it from the supply station inside of Wall Maria," he answered, as straight faced as ever.

"Inside Wall Maria? What were you doing there?"

"When we came to this world, we arrived inside of the Shiganshina District, so I led them to the supply station and over the wall."

"How do you know all these things about our world if you're from another world?"

Japan paused and looked at the ground, not sure if he should answer it truthfully or not. He finally answered with, "In our world, your world is a TV show."

"What's a TV?" Zackly asked, the curiosity obvious in his voice.

"A TV allows you to watch shows in your own home. It's like...like...umm..."

"Don't worry dude, I've got this," America interrupted. "It's like watching a play in your own home, and you can watch whatever you want! It's so freaking awesome!"

"But not as awesome as me!" Prussia whispered.

Zackly was quiet for a moment, trying to picture what that would be like. He eventually just gave up and said, "So you've watched this show about our world then?"

"Yes, I have," Japan answered.

"So then, what are you doing in this world?"

"That would be my fault... I was trying to fix something with a simple spell that I knew, but I messed up in the pronunciation and accidentally brought us here," England answered.

"Spell? Are you some sort of wizard then?" Zackly asked in confusion.

"Oh, well...yes, sir..." England muttered.

Zackly was quiet for a moment, and England thought he might be thinking about what to do with him. But when the man finally spoke, he said nothing of England or his powers.

"Your world sounds very interesting," Zackly said. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Japan looked to his friends with a question in his eyes, wondering if he should tell the Commander of all three branches their secret. Everyone nodded their heads, urging him to say it. Japan then took a deep breath and said, "There is one thing, and unless it's changed since we entered this world, it should be very helpful to the fight against the Titans... We can't die."

Zackly stared at Japan, eyes wide in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean you can't die?" he asked.

"I mean exactly that. We also heal faster than normal humans."

"So...you aren't humans then?"

"No, we aren't. This might be a bit confusing, but we represent the land we live in. I gave you our human names earlier, but our real names are those of countries. I represent the nation of Japan, and my friends represent the nations of America, England, China, France, Russia, Canada, Italy, Germany, and Prussia," Japan said, motioning to the countries as he mentioned them. "I'm not sure if you've ever had these nations in your world, but I do hope you get what I'm saying."

Zackly stared at Japan, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Also, we would like this to stay a secret between us. We don't want everyone to know the truth about us."

"Right, of course," Zackly finally muttered, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. "But first, could you prove it?"

Japan eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but he nodded.

"I won't kill one of us since we don't know if we can die or not, but I can at least injure someone."

Japan turned around yet again, wondering who he should injure.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Germany said to his friend.

"No, it's fine. I want him to trust us," Japan answered before turning to America. "America-san, will you do it?"

"Of course! The hero has to protect everyone, after all!" America said while laughing his heroic laugh.

Japan nodded before taking one of his blades and slicing America's exposed forearm, drawing blood that slowly started to drip onto the clean floor.

"Now we just have to give it a few minutes and his wound should close," Japan said as he turned to Zackly. "Until then, do you have any other questions?"

"None that I can think of," Zackly said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait then," Japan said, turning back to America. There was a slightly awkward silence as everyone stared at America's arm waiting for the wound to start closing. But after a few minutes, just as Japan had said, the blood stopped dripping to the floor and Japan nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry about the blood, sir, but as you can see, his wound has started to close up already," Japan said, bowing slightly as he apologized.

"Yes, amazing... I would want to see an example of your being unable to die, but I'd rather not dirty my office any more."

"Of course, sir," Japan said. "Now that you have proof of our healing abilities, may I suggest something?"

"Go right ahead," Zackly said with a wave of his arm.

"Could we please join the Recon Corps?" ((or Scouting Regiment...stupid dub...))

Zackly pondered this for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Thank you very much sir," Japan said with a bow.

"You're welcome. Do you want to see Commander Erwin right away then?"

"Yes please," Japan answered.

"I'll notify him that you'll be headed there right away," Zackly said, already writing out a letter.

"Thank you again sir," Japan said.

"No problem. But before you head there, I suggest you relax a little bit. You all look quite exhausted," Zackly said with a glance up at the nations.

"Thank you for your concern, sir. I think we might do just that."

"Okay. Good luck with Erwin and I hope you have a nice day."

"Thank you sir, and same to you," Japan said with a bow before leading his friends out of the room.

"So...who's Edwin?" America asked with a confused expression.

"Erwin Smith. He's the commander of the Recon Corps, a part of the military that goes outside the walls to kill Titans," Japan answered.

"Whoa, so we're going to kill those monsters?" America asked, eyes wide with excitement. "That sounds like fun!"

"Hai, it should be enjoyable," Japan said before leading them to a small hotel where they spent the night.

The next morning, the nations woke up early to make sure they got to Erwin before nightfall. There were a few guards waiting outside for them when they left the hotel, and the guards said they would lead them to where Erwin was at the moment. The nations followed the guards to a building, and once inside the building they found Erwin in his office.

"Hello, Commander Erwin," Japan said with a bow.

"You are Kiku I assume," Erwin stated. "So you want to join the Recon Corps?"

"Yes sir," Japan answered.

"Generalissimo Zackly didn't enclose the details as to why you wanted to join, and without any previous practice too," Erwin said, his brow furrowing a little. "Would you care to tell me why?"

"Of course, sir. It's because we can't die," Japan said firmly.

"You...can't die?" Erwin asked, his brow furrowing even more. "What do you mean?"

"See this scar?" America asked as he lifted up his sleeve. "I got this yesterday and it's already almost completely healed. We can show you how fast we heal too, if you want!"

Erwin stared at the scar for a moment before saying, "I'd rather see how you can't die, though."

"Well...we would show you that, but depending on the severity of the wound that killed us, it usually takes at least a day for us to wake up," Japan said. "Also...we're not sure if we're actually unable to die in this world, so we would rather not..."

"I understand. For now, I'll send you to work with one of the captains, and hopefully you'll be able to improve your skills," Erwin said, handing Japan a slip of paper.

"Thank you sir," Japan said, taking the slip of paper and bowing before leaving the room with everyone else following.

"I've never seen you this talkative before, Japan," China said.

"That's because I know these people and this world," Japan said.

"But dude, we can talk to them too!" America said with a heroic smile.

"Yes, you don't have to be the only one talking the whole time," England said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yes, but-"

"How about we handle at least some of the talking with the next person," Germany said.

Japan paused for a moment to look at the piece of paper in his hand, and he nodded as if he had expected it to be that person.

"I suppose you can do some talking, but make sure you call him sir," Japan said before continuing down the hall.

The next day they met up with Captain Levi, the head of Squad Levi. It took most of the day to get to the old castle in the middle of the woods that he was staying at, but despite it being late, Levi wanted to hear their story as well. They told it, this time without it just being Japan, and Levi seemed almost as surprised as the others.

"So the only reason why you want to help is because you're immortal?" Levi asked.

"It's not the only reason. I think it might help us to get back to our world," England said.

"How so?"

"I don't really have much of a plan on how to get back, so I figured helping the people in this world might help us in getting back to our world."

"So you're saying that you might have not come here by accident, but because your magic knew we needed help?" Levi asked skeptically.

"In a nutshell, yes," England answered.

"I see..." Levi muttered. "Well, I suppose I have no choice then. But first, you'll need the proper gear. You can't even call yourselves soldiers in the clothes you're wearing right now."

Japan's eyes changed at this comment, and when he saw Levi bring in the uniforms, he looked like he was ready to burst from excitement. He quickly grabbed his uniform and held it to his chest as if someone was going to grab it from him. Everyone looked at him as if he had gone crazy as they grabbed their own outfits.

"I'll assign you rooms and you can change in them. Come back down here once you're ready," Levi said as he started towards the stairs. Everyone followed and did exactly as he said, meeting downstairs once they had their outfits on. Japan was staring down at his outfit and fingering the Wings of Freedom when Levi came back into the room.

"So...why did we have to come back down here?" America asked.

"I wanted you all to do some training."

"What kind of training?" Italy asked, thinking back to the grueling training Germany had he and Japan do during World War II.

Instead of answering, Levi handed each of them some sort of cleaning tool.

"You're going to help me clean this castle," he stated, already headed off. "Split into groups and decide which floors you're going to clean, got it?"

"Okay..." everyone except Japan said, wondering why their captain would have them clean the castle instead of doing actual training.

"Japan?" America asked, obviously looking for some sort of explanation.

"He's a clean freak," Japan stated simply. "And since it's better to do as he says, let's go ahead and clean."

Everyone nodded before splitting into five groups and cleaning the different floors of the giant castle. They spent about two days scrubbing at the castle, inside and out, before Levi deemed it clean enough for them to start actual combat training.

"That was so not awesome..." Prussia muttered after they had finished their cleaning, plopping down onto a couch.

"I know, dude..." America muttered, sitting down next to Prussia and stretching.

"Germany seemed to really enjoy it though!" Italy said as he sat next to the others. And it was true. Germany, like Levi, was a major clean freak, and the two seemed to be getting along quite nicely.

"Well yeah, my bruder loves to clean too!" Prussia said, laughing.

"Hey everyone, Levi says it's time for some training!" Germany called.

"Kesese, he's not even calling him captain anymore!" Prussia was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Dude, why do you find it so funny?" America asked, trying not to laugh himself.

Once Prussia had calmed down enough to talk, he said, "You know...I have no clue!"

When England heard Prussia's idiotic laughter, he walked over to the three nations on the couch.

"Didn't you hear Germany? We're going to do some actual training, so hurry up!"

"We know, we know!" America said, waving his hand.

England just sighed, wondering how his former charge became like he did.

"Just don't be late!"

"We won't!" America called back as he picked Prussia up from the floor and carried him like a baby towards the door.

"Put me down!" Prussia yelled.

"No way dude!" America laughed, completely unfazed by Prussia's struggling due to his super strength.

When everyone was out on the training field, Levi had them complete some simple exercises to see how athletic they all were. Everyone found the training to be easy, mostly because they had gone through training like it many times before. When Levi realized this, he had them all strap on their 3DMG and practice using it. Once he was satisfied with their handling, he had them practice using their blades. This part took a bit longer considering none of them, not even Japan, had actually used the blades before. The day came to a close, and after a good night's sleep, the countries continued training the next day as well. This training went on for a few weeks, and it only stopped because Erwin had gotten permission to take an expedition outside the walls.

"All right, we get to go fight some Titans!" America said, both excited and relieved that he didn't have to train anymore.

"Just remember, we have to be careful," Japan said. "And if you get swallowed by a Titan, don't panic, just use your swords to get out."

"The 54th expedition beyond the walls should be our best yet! Everyone, move forward!" Erwin yelled as the gate opened and everyone followed him outside. Once out, they got into formation and headed farther into Titan territory. After a few hours of peace, a Titan suddenly appeared near the rear of the right flank of the formation. The group there shot up a red flare to alert everyone else that they had spotted a Titan. Another red flare went up in the middle of the right flank, and another near the front. The whole right flank seemed to be overrun with a random herd of Titans, and what made it worse was that there were no trees around for the 3DMG. The soldiers on the right flank did their best to fight off the Titans, but it was difficult when all they had to grab onto was the Titan's flesh. Reinforcements from the middle came, though, and helped to defeat the last of the Titans that were there.

On the left flank where the nations were spread, all was quiet. The only sounds around them were the sounds of the horses' hooves and the wind rushing past their ears. They saw the red flares go up, but they knew they were too far away to really do anything to help. While this was going on, they didn't even notice the Aberrant closing in on them. It's swiftness and it's mindset made it different and more dangerous than the normal Titans. Before anyone could do anything, it had France in its jaws, and by the time they turned around to try to help, he had been swallowed by the Titan. But instead of going after the others, it ran off again. Inside the Titan's belly, France tried to grab his swords, but the heat was almost too much for him to bear. He was eventually able to grab one of his swords and cut open the Titan's belly. Daylight streamed in for a moment before the wound closed. France realized it would take more than just one sword to cut open the belly, so he tried his hardest to get to his other sword. But the heat from the Titan had practically welded the swords to their container. But instead of giving up, France decided to keep trying. He got as close as he could to the Titan's stomach and slashed again and again. He was eventually able to stick his torso out of the Titan, and with a small kick, he fell to the ground. The Aberrant continued to run as if nothing had happened, and France watched it go as he breathed in the fresh air. Now he just had to find a way back to the others.

While France was struggling with his Titan, the others were struggling with Titans of their own. After the Aberrant had left, a group of five Titans had come out of nowhere and were running towards them. Japan had immediately hooked onto one of them and jumped off of his horse, flying straight towards it's only weak spot; its neck. America followed Japan, with Russia and China coming soon after. While they were battling with four of the Titans, the fifth headed straight for the remaining countries. Italy spotted it first, and before he could yell out for Germany, it had kicked his horse, sending him flying and then tumbling on the ground. Italy got up slowly, muscles aching from the hard fall he had just taken. Germany noticed Italy's plight and quickly jumped onto the Titan to try to defeat it. But as it had shown with Italy, it was an Aberrant, so instead of just ignoring Germany, it grabbed the nation from it's back and popped him into it's mouth. With a loud crunch it broke some of Germany's bones before swallowing him. But before the Aberrant could go anywhere, Prussia flew in and cut it's neck. It immediately fell over, and before it even hit the ground, Prussia was slashing at it's back, trying to get to it's stomach. When he found his brother, he carefully took him out. He checked for breathing, and when he found none he threw Germany onto the back of his horse and hopped on behind him.

"I'm bringing Germany to the middle, you guys stay here!" he called as his horse galloped off towards the supply carts in the middle.

Once Prussia had left, England headed towards Italy to make sure the small nation was okay.

"Ve, England, is Germany going to be okay?" Italy asked as England helped him onto his horse.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Italy," England answered, riding back to where Canada was.

Japan quickly defeated the Titan he had jumped onto, not wanting to chance getting eaten. He saw America and Russia defeat theirs as well, but China was nowhere to be seen now. Japan rushed to the remaining Titan and slashed it's neck, easily defeating it before checking around for his former caretaker.

"Do you see China anywhere?" he asked America and Russia.

"He's in here," Russia said as he sliced open the Titan. Japan helped Russia drag the unconscious nation out of the Titan's belly and onto solid ground. Once they had made sure China was still alive, they checked for broken bones. When they found none, they brought him back to the others on Japan's horse. The group continued on their way, now on the lookout for Titans more than before. Luckily, though, they didn't find any more until they came to a Forest of Giant Trees. Once there, they regrouped and went through the forest, keeping watch for any Titans. Before they made it out of the forest, another Aberrant came out of the forest and attacked the group. Because they were so condensed, it didn't go well. The Aberrant trampled quite a few soldiers and seemed to be going straight for the nations. When the nations realized this, they moved off the main path and into the woods to draw it away from all the others. Once in the dense forest, they jumped off of their horses and attacked. America flew up as high as he could go before coming back down straight for the Titan's neck. The Titan noticed this, though, and grabbed America's leg, swinging him around before tossing him at a tree. Japan went next, taking a different course to make sure the Titan couldn't grab him. Once he had defeated the Titan, he headed over to where America had landed to make sure he was okay. Besides a few broken bones, America seemed okay, so Japan called his horse over and, with the help of Russia, hoisted the superpower onto it. The nations then headed back to the main path and eventually made it out of the forest.

The rest of the expedition went on much like that, with the nations being targeted by Aberrants and Titans alike. By the end, Japan, Russia, and Prussia were the only nations left unharmed. On the way back to the wall one of the groups had found France wandering around, so they picked him up and brought him back with them. Once they were back inside the wall, they brought the injured nations back to the castle and put them in their rooms. After a few days, Germany woke up from his "sleep" and found Italy sitting next to his bed, waiting. When Italy saw that Germany had finally woken up, he hugged his friend and started crying.

"Germany, you're alive! I was so worried!" Italy said.

"Italien, that hurts..." Germany said as Italy let him go.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay... So, what happened?"

"Well, besides you dying and most of the others getting seriously injured, not much," England said from the doorway.

"Ah, I see..." Germany muttered, trying to rub his aching head.

"That's not going to work, you know..." England muttered awkwardly. "The Titan broke both your arms and a few of your ribs."

"Ja, I can tell..." Germany said, giving up on rubbing his head and instead got more comfortable.

"Well, I have to go check on America now. Hope you get better soon," England said, turning to leave.

"No need to check on me, I'm right here!" America said, putting an arm on England's shoulder and laughing.

"When did you get here, idiot?" England asked, annoyed by America's behavior.

"I was walking out of my room and saw you in the doorway, so I came over!"

England resisted the urge to facepalm before saying, "You should really rest, you know. You did break your leg after all."

"Nah, it's fine. And besides, the hero doesn't have time to rest!" America said with a heroic fist pump. "I have to make sure everyone else is fine!"

"Let's go check on the bloody frog, then," England said, dragging America out of Germany's room.

"Right!" America said, letting England help him down the hallway. When they got into France's room, they found France sleeping in his bed, so they moved on to check on Canada. Canada had gotten thrown against a tree by one of the Titans, so he had quite a few broken ribs and was unable to walk at the moment.

"Yo bro, what's up?" America asked as he and England entered the room.

"Not much," Canada said in his normal whispery voice.

"Are you feeling any better?" England asked.

"Yeah, I can feel my toes again," Canada said, wiggling his toes. "And I think most of my bones have healed."

"Cool!" America exclaimed, happy that his brother was feeling better.

"What about you, America?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," America said, rubbing his leg. "My leg's almost healed, so I should be fine in a few more days!"

"That's good," Canada said, smiling.

"Come on, America, let's go. I'm sure he needs his rest."

"Fine..." America said, still leaning on England's shoulder for support as they left the room. When they entered China's room, they found that he wasn't there, so they went downstairs and found him sitting at the table with Japan and Russia. Since his wounds hadn't been as bad as the others', he was already almost fully healed, which was why he was downstairs talking with the others. As America and England walked in, Levi walked in from another room.

"I see you're feeling better, Yao," Levi said to China as he sat at the table.

"Yeah, much better aru," China said.

"By the way, why do you say aru all the time?" Levi asked.

"Uhh..." China said, trying to think of an answer. "It's just a speech tic, I suppose."

"Huh..." Levi said, not really satisfied with that answer.

The table fell into an awkward silence until America said, "So, Captain, when are we going to start training again?"

"When you're able to walk without help," Levi said with a glance his way. America quickly took his arm from England's shoulder, saying, "I can do that!"

He took only a few normal steps before he started limping again. He tried his hardest to hide it, but it was obvious that he was limping. When he realized this, he plopped down in a chair and groaned out, "I'm so bored!"

"I can give you something to do, if you want," Levi said.

"Uhh, nah, I'm sure I can find something!" America said quickly, knowing that Levi would probably have him clean the castle.

"I was going to let you go get a friend of mine, but-"

"Wha- I mean, really? Well then, uhh, sure, why not!" America said, trying to hide his surprise.

"She's going to be coming here soon, so I want you to be waiting for her at the gates of the castle."

"No problem!" America said, jumping out of his chair and limping outside.

"And the rest of you get to help me clean up the castle," Levi said the minute America was gone.

"I knew it..." England muttered, annoyed at the fact that America had gotten out of cleaning.

"Hmm?" Levi questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing... Come on, let's go," England said, already headed towards the where the cleaning supplies were stored.

A few hours of cleaning later, America came in with Hanji Zoe, who smiled when she saw Levi.

"I see you got some new members in your squad!" Hanji said, looking to America and the rest. "When did they come?"

"A few weeks before the expedition," Levi said.

"Oh, I see! I wish I could've gone on that expedition! I heard that there were a lot of Aberrants around!"

"Yeah, there were so many Titans!" America said from his position next to Hanji. "But they kept attacking us... That's how I got injured."

"I wonder why they were after you?" Hanji said, looking over at America.

"Who knows..." America said, trying to act like he didn't know. Hanji ignored the fact that he was hiding something and turned back to Levi.

"So how many more are there?" she asked.

"There are ten, including Alfred," Levi said.

"And where did they come from?"

"I'm not sure, they never told me," Levi said, even though he did know where they came from.

"Really..." Hanji said, only making her suspicions of them higher. "I'm gonna go to my room now, see you later!"

America followed after Hanji, wanting to talk to her some more and find England.

"So, how long have you been soldiers?" Hanji asked.

"Only a few months..." America said.

"So you just recently came out of the Training Corps, then?"

"The what?"

Hanji turned to him, surprised that he didn't even know what the Training Corps was.

"How were you able to become soldiers?" she asked, extremely curious.

"One of my friends got us in," America answered.

"Which one?"

"Kiku Honda, he's right there actually," America said, pointing to Japan as he walked towards the two. "Hey Kiku!"

Japan waved, walking over to the two.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just wondering how you got into the Recon Corps without going through the proper training needed to become a soldier," Hanji said.

Japan glanced at America, now understanding why he had called him over, before turning back to Hanji and answering.

"We have special qualities that allow us to fight as good as trained soldiers," Japan answered.

"What kind of qualities?"

"Well...I would rather not tell you..." Japan said, knowing about Hanji's obsession with Titans and thinking that she might become obsessed with them if she found out.

"Why not?" Hanji asked, looking disappointed.

"Because I want the information to stay a secret, Hanji-san."

Hanji looked surprised for a moment, and Japan's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"How do you know my name?"

"Levi told us," Japan answered quickly.

"You're lying," Hanji said. "What's my name, Alfred?"

"Oh, umm...I dunno, what did Kiku say again?" America asked, giving up on trying to save Japan.

"He wasn't there when Levi told us your name," Japan said, waving his arms a little now.

"But he was the one who let me into the castle," Hanji countered.

Japan sighed, knowing that it was pointless to try and argue with Hanji.

"I'll tell you when we get into my room," Japan said, dragging both America and Hanji into his room.

"Well?" Hanji asked, slightly excited to hear.

Japan then retold what he had told to both Zackly and Levi, and Hanji seemed to get more and more interested as Japan went on.

"I wondered why Alfred seemed fine! He said he had broken his leg during the expedition, but if he had really broken his leg he should be in bed right now, resting... But that's so cool that you can live forever!"

"Yes, I suppose it is..." Japan said slowly, never really thinking that being immortal was that cool. But when a normal human like Hanji said it, he supposed that being unable to die would be cool in her eyes.

"So, have you ever told any humans from your world about this?" Hanji asked.

"Besides my boss, I haven't," Japan said. "America?"

"Hmm...I think I might've told someone about it when I was younger, but that was a long time ago, so they're definitely dead by now," America said. "That or it was a country I was unfamiliar with at that time..."

Japan smiled a little before turning back to Hanji. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah...how old are you?"

"Hmm..." Japan said, thinking. "Umm...I lost count a while ago, but I think about 2000..."

"And I'm turning 238 this year!" America said proudly.

Hanji's eyes widened when she heard that.

"But China's even older...he's like 5000 years old, at least!" America said, laughing. "Haha, he's so old!"

"What did you say aru?" China asked, coming into the room and grabbing America's arm.

"Dude, you know it's true," America said, a smile twitching on his lips.

"You're exaggerating, I'm not 5000 yet!" China said angrily.

"What're you getting so worked up for?" America asked.

"Don't make me older than I am!"

America just laughed and said, "It's not that big a deal, dude!"

"You're only saying that because you're still young aru!" China said.

"Wait..." Hanji said, looking back and forth between China and America. "If he's thousands of years older than you, why does he look almost the same age as the rest of you?"

"None of us know, aru... It's just the way we age, really," China said.

"So how old would you be in human years?"

"I'm 19!" America said.

"I told you he's young!" China said with a frown. "I would probably be 25..."

"I am 21," Japan stated.

"Really dude?" America asked. "I think this is like the first time I've heard that!"

"I don't like giving out personal information, so that's probably why..." Japan said, trying not to look at America.

"Oh come on, dude, it's fine!" America said, seeing that Japan was a bit embarrassed.

"So...is there anything else I should know about you?" Hanji asked, smiling at the way the countries got along.

"Not really... Make sure you use our human names, though. We don't want anyone else to know about us," Japan said.

"Got it!" Hanji said before leaving the room with a happy grin on her face.

"So is that the reason why you came here?" Levi asked as Hanji left the room.

"Of course not! I came here because the commander wanted me to," Hanji said, turning to Levi.

Levi nodded as if expecting this. "He probably wanted you to find out about them, then."

"You think so?"

"I can't think of any other reason for him wanting you to come here," Levi said.

Hanji nodded, on the same page as Levi.

"So what are you going to do now?" Levi asked.

"I'll probably help with their training a bit, once they're all better!"

Levi sighed, but also gladly accepted the help. "Well, thanks I suppose."

And just as she said, Hanji stayed for the next few weeks to help with the training. Germany was the only one not participating due to the severity of his wounds, but everyone else learned a few things from Hanji. After a few weeks, though, Hanji had to go back to the town to help Erwin with some things. By that time, Germany had healed up enough to participate in training again. The group trained in preparation for the next expedition, trying to get good enough so they wouldn't get hurt next time. By the time Erwin announced the next expedition, the nations had improved enough that they could each take on at least two Titans at a time.

"It's time for the 55th expedition beyond the walls to begin! Let's go!" Erwin yelled from his position at the front of the group. Everyone charged forward and outside the walls, ready to take on some Titans. This time, the nations were spread out among the other soldiers to try to prevent more deaths, but this also meant that if one of them died, they would be treated like a normal human and risk being buried. Because of this, they were all determined to do their best and protect their comrades. And they did just that. Whenever a Titan appeared, they would help their comrades to survive the attack and keep watch for any other Titans. But despite this tactic, something was bound to go wrong as it always did. And sure enough, a group of Titans attacked the rear. Germany was the first to see them coming, so he shot up a red flare. Moments after he did, a Titan came up from behind and grabbed him. He slashed out of it's hand before grappling up to it's neck and slicing. Once that one was down, he jumped back on his horse and rode over to where the other Titans were attacking. Italy was in the group the Titans were attacking and was doing his best to help fight off the Titans, but since he had never been one for fighting, it wasn't going too well. A Titan grabbed him, but before he could be eaten, Germany flew up and killed the Titan. Italy scrambled out of the now-limp hand and ran over to Germany.

"Thanks Ludwig!" he said, running over to his friend and hugging him.

"Ja, no problem," Germany said, hugging his friend back. After they finished hugging, they jumped back onto their horses and got back into formation, thanking their comrades for defeating the rest of the Titans.

Similar attacks happened with the rest of the groups, and they were handled in much the same way. When it began to get dark, everyone regrouped and stopped at an old castle for the night. Because Titans were unable to move at night, they knew they would be safe there, and it also allowed both them and their horses to have a small rest.

"Good job today, everyone," Erwin said once everyone was inside. "We've already made it farther than we did last time, and we hardly lost any men as well. At this rate, we could make it to Wall Maria."

Everyone looked at him with surprised looks on their face.

"Are you serious?" one soldier asked.

"Yes, I am," Erwin responded.

"Hey, Kiku, what's Wall Maria?" America whispered.

"It's the wall we saw when we first came here," Japan answered.

"Oh... What happened to it? Cuz everyone seems pretty surprised right now..."

"A Titan smashed a hole in it that allowed the Titans to come in, so they had to abandon it and retreat within Wall Rose, which is the wall we've been spending most of our time in," Japan said.

"Oh, okay... Thanks!" America whispered.

Japan just nodded and then listened to the rest of Erwin's speech. Once it was over, everyone ate some of the food that had been brought along in the supply carts before laying down on their sleeping mats and sleeping.

Early the next morning, the Recon Corps headed out again, heading straight for the wall. Once they were in formation, the ride forward was quiet and peaceful. The only Titans they saw were Titans who were too far away to reach them or ones that they avoided. They made it to another Forest of Giant Trees when things went downhill. They were able to go around this one without drastically changing their route, but as they were going around it a large group of Titans came out of the forest and attacked the left flank. No one was prepared for this, and as a result quite a bit of the left flank was wiped out. Fortunately, though, Japan and America were stationed on the left flank. They helped the remaining forces to kill the Titans, and with only a few more losses. The remaining forces on the left flank spread out a bit more to fill in the empty spots made by the Titans. The group continued on and luckily only encountered a few more Titans before nightfall. They were able to settle down for the night and leave out the next morning without any problems as well, and the day was uneventful.

But this momentary peace couldn't last, and everyone knew this. By this time, they could see Wall Maria in the distance, which brought everyone's hopes up. Erwin began to slowly turn the group in the direction of the Shiganshina District, where the hole in the wall was. Unfortunately, though, the concentration of Titans near the hole was greater than anywhere else, so the front of the group was encountering quite a few Titans. Prussia and Canada did their best to help out, but it was too much even for them. France and England came along with others from the middle to help out the front, and that helped out immensely. Once there was break in the Titans, Erwin shot a green flare to move the group to the right and away from the Titans he could see ahead of them. The group followed and avoided the rest of the Titans while also still heading towards the wall. The rest of the day was uneventful and they made it to a small town without any problems. After spending the night in that town, they got ready for the final stretch to the wall.

"When we get to the wall, we have to get through the opening the Armored Titan made previously and make it to the hole the Colossal Titan made. Once we block the hole in the Shiganshina District, we'll have gotten Wall Maria back!" Erwin yelled to everyone. "As always, be careful and let's get a win for humanity!"

The soldiers yelled and then headed off in the direction of Wall Maria, ready to finally win. They obviously encountered many Titans on their way there, but once they made it into the Shiganshina District, things seemed to quiet down a bit, most likely because of the closely packed buildings. This also caused them to have to regroup as they went through the town, which made them more vulnerable due to the largeness of their group. But they made it to the hole in the wall without any further conflict, and once there they stopped and stared at the hole.

"Now what?" one of the soldiers asked.

Erwin turned to America, wondering if he would be fine with doing something. America nodded, and Erwin turned to the group.

"One of us is going to move a boulder to block the hole, and once it's blocked all that's left is the clean up of Titans," Erwin said simply.

Everyone except the nations and Levi looked at him with wide eyes, not quite believing what they had heard.

"What do you mean one of us is going to move a boulder?" a soldier asked. "Those things must weigh tons! There's no way a human could move something like that!"

"Don't worry. All of you will work on killing the Titans in the town here while I help direct the person who will be moving the boulder," Erwin said, still completely straight faced.

"But that's-"

"Shut up and listen to the commander," Levi yelled, shutting up anyone who had been talking. "He knows what he's talking about, so listen to him."

It was silent for only a moment before people started to get off their horses and fly onto the tops of buildings to look for any Titans that might be in the area. While this happened, the nations gathered around Erwin to see if they could help.

"I don't think even America is strong enough to move a boulder," England said skeptically.

"Dude, are you kidding? I can totally do it! You just gotta trust me!" America said, patting England on the back.

"We all know that little America is strong, so let's just leave him to it," Russia said with a smile.

"Why do I feel like you said that because you want him to fail..." China muttered.

"Hmm?" Russia hummed with a tilt of his head.

"Nothing aru!" China said quickly, waving his hands in front of his face.

"You can do it America!" Italy said, smiling happily.

"Stop saying our names out loud, someone might hear..." Germany said, looking around at the soldiers that were within earshot of them.

"Dude, don't worry, I doubt they even know what America is!" America reassured.

Germany sighed but just nodded and said, "Let's leave America to it then and go kill some more Titans."

"Aye aye sir!" Italy said, following Germany.

"Good luck, America," England said before flying off with everyone else.

"So, where's the boulder I'm moving?" America asked, looking around for a boulder.

"It should be over there," Erwin pointed to some crushed buildings. "If that one's not big enough, there are plenty more scattered around the town. If you need help with something, just ask me. I'll be watching from one of the towers."

"Kay, thanks dude!" America said, running over to where the boulder was located. He walked around it to find the easiest way to lift it, hoping that there would be some random nick in it. When he found a small dent in the rock, he put his shoulders under it and tried to lift it. He soon found that lifting something like that would most likely crush him, so instead he started to push it towards the wall. As the boulder rolled, he could hear it crushing things in its path, so he attempted to get it onto the road. Once there, he found that he was able to roll it much easier and was soon able to get to the hole. But when he pushed the rock up to the hole, he realized it wouldn't stay for long and that the Titans would still be able to come through. So he climbed up the rock, put his back against the wall, and pushed the rock back with his feet. He then jumped back down to the ground and again attempted to lift the rock. When it still didn't work, he looked around for Erwin.

"Commander, I can't lift the rock up, it's too big! If someone could lift it from the other side I would be able to get it on my shoulders, but because it's so wide I can't do it alone!" America called.

Erwin stood there for a moment before asking, "Is anyone else in your group strong like you?"

"Umm..." America muttered, thinking. "I guess Russia's pretty strong. Not as strong as me, but still pretty strong!"

"I'll go get him then!" Erwin called out before flying off to find Russia. America waited patiently, leaning against the rock and humming his National Anthem. When Russia finally came, he landed next to America and smiled.

"So you're not strong enough then?" Russia asked.

"I'm strong enough! It's just, the boulder's not exactly easy to lift..." America muttered.

"Hmm... Well, I guess I'll have to help you then!" Russia said with a smile as he went to the other side of the rock. With Russia's help, America was able to get the boulder on his shoulder. Once he had it in a position he liked, Russia flew up next to Erwin and watched. America walked away from the hole before turning around and running as fast as he could. Just before he reached the hole, though, he threw the rock as hard as he could, and it landed with a loud bang, sealing up the hole. America threw his arms up and cheered, happy that he was able to do it. The soldiers who were close by saw what had happened and also cheered, knowing that they had just won back Wall Maria.

"The hole is sealed!" America called out as loud as he could, his voice echoing off the walls. "Now let's kill some Titans!"

He flew up and sailed towards the main wall, looking for Titans to kill. When he found one, he dove down and slashed its neck, killing it instantly before running down the road and launching himself back into the air. He flew up high enough that he could see all the soldiers below him, killing off the rest of the Titans. He looked around and when he found England, he fell down right next to him. England jumped in surprise and slashed at America, just barely missing his throat.

"Dude, chill! I'm not a Titan!" America said as he got up off the ground.

"Yes, but you surprised me! You don't come crashing to the ground next to a former pirate, you know," England said, helping America up off the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that..." America muttered, picking his triggers up off the ground and attaching new blades.

"By the way, good job," England said, patting America on the back.

"Oui, Amérique, you did a wonderful job!" France said, landing next to the others.

"Thanks dudes!" America said, laughing heroically.

"So...what do you think will happen now?" France asked once America had stopped laughing.

"I would imagine we try to kill all the Titans within these walls, but that seems almost impossible..." England said.

"Yeah, that's what I though too..." America said. "But for now we just have to kill off all the Titans we can!"

"By the way, were you the one who said to start killing Titans?" England asked.

"Well, yeah! I figured we would want to kill off the rest of the Titans hanging around here before heading back into Wall Maria!"

"You do know that Erwin should have made that call, right?"

"I'm sure it's fine!" America said with a shake of his head.

"Everyone, regroup!" the three suddenly heard.

England gave America a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"Shut up..." America muttered, flying off to head for where they had left their horses. Once everyone was back on their horses, Erwin gave further instructions.

"We're heading back to Wall Rose to get reinforcements. There are currently too many Titans inside Wall Maria for us to defeat by ourselves, so we're heading back. As per usual, watch for Titans and do your best!"

The group then headed out of the Shiganshina District and went through the town right outside the wall before spreading into the long-distance formation. They didn't make it far before the sun started to set, so they settled down for the night and got some much-needed sleep. When they headed out in the morning, there were thankfully very few Titans around, so they made it about halfway to Wall Rose in only one day. The next day, though, the Titans seemed to come back with a vengeance, attacking the group left and right. The group defeated all of the Titans that attacked, but they also lost a few more people in the process. Despite the attacks, though, they made it almost as far as they had the day before. On the final day of their expedition, they made it back to the city with smiles on their faces despite the fact that they had lost as many people as they normally did. When the people of Trost saw the smiles on the faces of the soldiers, they just had to ask what exactly had happened. No one was used to seeing the Recon Corps enter the city with smiles.

"Humanity finally has a victory against the Titans!" Erwin yelled. It took everyone a moment to process this information. After all, they had been fighting against the Titans for hundreds of years and their only victory up to that point was building the walls, and even that couldn't be counted as a victory. But once they had processed it, people started to cheer. They knew that that meant they had gotten Wall Maria back from the Titans.

"We actually won! I can't believe it!" people were saying as the Recon Corps rode through the city. The news spread down the street as the Recon Corps rode, and by the time they reached their headquarters, a crowd had formed around it, cheering and congratulating the Recon Corps on their victory. Erwin, the squad leaders, and the nations entered the headquarters to talk to Zackly. He had already heard the news and was waiting for them at the door, and once they had entered, he led them to a meeting room near his office.

"So, what happened?" he asked once the door had closed.

"With the help of Alfred Jones, we were able to block the hole in the Shiganshina District and kill off many of the Titans in that area. Unfortunately, though, we were unable to completely wipe out the Titans," Erwin said.

"I see... Well done, Alfred," Zackly said, turning to America.

"Thank you, sir!" America said, smiling proudly.

"Do you have anything else to report?" Zackly asked, turning back to Erwin.

"Yes, sir. We request help in the extermination of the remaining Titans within Wall Maria."

"Yes, I figured as much. The trainees will be graduating soon, and I can also guarantee the help of the Garrison and the Military Police. I'm sure they won't be happy about it, but we need all the hep we can get."

"Thank you very much, sir, we appreciate your help," Erwin said, almost looking like he was smiling. Almost.

Once the talk was over, Erwin went back to the Recon Corps' headquarters while the nations and Levi went back to the castle. Once there, they found a big party waiting for them.

"Did you do this?" Levi asked Petra Ral, another member of Squad Levi.

"Of course! We had to celebrate our victory in some way!" Petra said happily, following Levi over to the table on which a giant cake was placed.

"Thank you, Petra," Levi said, taking a knife and cutting the cake.

Petra beamed, happy that Levi had said thank you to her.

"Cool, cake!" America said, running up to the table and grabbing one of the pieces Levi had cut.

"You only get one piece though, got it Alfred," England stated.

"Yeah, yeah," America mumbled around the cake in his mouth. England just sighed before grabbing a piece of cake for himself. Everyone was soon sitting at the table enjoying a piece of cake, even Levi. Once done with their cake, Levi made sure the dishes were leaned before rejoining the party. They didn't do much the rest of the night, which almost never happened. The next day was much the same, but the day after that, they finally got back to work. Levi made everyone train most of the day, and by the end of the day, most of them were sore and tired. This training continued on until Erwin announced the expedition. By then, the trainees had graduated and Zackly had somehow gotten the Garrison and the Military Police to agree to helping. Some of the trainees had joined Squad Levi, which gave the members another reason to throw a party. After the party, though, they had to go back to the edge of Wall Rose for the expedition. Once there, Erwin, as per usual, gave a speech.

"Now begins the 56th expedition outside the walls, and hopefully the last that will take place within Wall Maria! Let's do our best and kill all the Titans!"

The soldiers cheered and headed out, splitting into four different groups once inside Wall Maria. One group continued straight ahead, another went to the left, and the last two went to the right. The plan was to split into four groups and have them go in each of the cardinal directions. Once they were in position, they would begin killing Titans. If anything went wrong, they would shoot up a yellow flare, signaling for help. When all the Titans were cleared from their area, they would shoot up a green flare before heading to a different position. This would continue on until all of the Titans were killed. The group that went straight when exiting the Trost District, which was in the south, was the first to encounter a group of Titans. The group had gone into the long-range formation to both cover more ground and watch each other's backs, so when the Titans attacked, they attacked the front left flank of the formation. Japan helped the trainees who were with him to defeat the Titans while also allowing them to get in some battle experience.

The next group to encounter Titans was the front right, who quickly defeated them with the help of Russia. Each group encountered Titans at some point, and each defeated them as quickly as possible. Once the Titans in their area were defeated, Levi, the leader of the group, shot up a green flare to show that they were done.

The group that had gone east towards the Karanese District encountered a few more Titans than the group that had gone south, but they handled them with the same amount of ease as the South Group had. The group that had gone west towards the Chlorba District hardly encountered any Titans, and the same went for the group who went north towards the Nedlan District. The four groups eventually met up again for the final sweep of Wall Maria. It was getting dark by that time, and they knew that they had to hurry. They made it halfway around before night fell, which meant they had to spend the night in one of the towns to wait for morning. Once morning came, they headed out to finish their sweep of the wall. Before they made it back to the Trost District, though, the Colossal Titan came out of nowhere just as it had before and attacked the group. There was panic to say the least. Everyone was trying to get out of the way of the giant Titan's feet while also avoiding his hands. The nations all jumped onto the Titan, flying straight up to his neck to try to kill it, but it was as if he knew that that was what they were aiming for. He covered his neck with one hand while grabbing at the nations with his other. Due to the largeness of his hand, he was able to easily catch Canada and Italy. But instead of eating them, he just threw them to the ground. They were able to grab onto the Titan before they hit the ground, but the Titan's behavior confused them. Not even Aberrants knew where their weak spot was, and most Aberrants ate the people they caught even though they acted differently from normal Titans.

"What should we do?" America asked Japan, knowing that he would know.

"We..." Japan paused, looking into the Colossal Titan's eyes from his position near his head. The Colossal Titan seemed to know that Japan knew something about him and grabbed for him. Japan flew out of the way just in time before saying, "He's a threat to us, so we should kill him."

"Okay!" America called back. When the Colossal Titan heard what Japan said about him, he knew that he had to protect his neck. He dug his fingers into the tough muscle on his shoulders to ensure that his neck would be protected from attacks before grabbing for the nations surrounding him again. They scattered and flew around him, trying to distract him as Japan and China aimed for his hand, trying to cut the fingers off of it. China was able to cut one off, but the Titan had noticed them by then and was reaching behind him to try to grab them. Due to his size, he was quite slow, which allowed the two Asian countries to move out of the way before being caught. They rejoined the rest of the nations in circling the Titan while another two tried to cut off more fingers. This continued until all of the Titan's fingers were cut off. But even though the fingers were cut off, he still had his hand. That and the fingers were already growing back. So Germany and Russia slashed down the Titan's arm, trying to cut the tendons and cause the arm to fall. Once it did, America and Canada attacked the neck, slashing into the thick muscle as deep as they could. He grabbed at them before they could cut deep enough to kill him, though, so they had to return to their position within the spinning circle.

"Leave the rest to me!" Japan called out before going to the neck. Instead of slashing into the already deep cuts, though, he stuck his sword a little bit above and started cutting through the muscle like cake. He repeated this below and to the sides of the cut as well before making the cut deeper. Once he reached a certain point, he stopped and grabbed the thing he had been searching for. The moment he pulled it out, the Titan stopped moving and fell to the ground, crushing quite a few trees and houses. Japan then flew off to the nearby town and set what he had in his hands in one of the houses. The person stared at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. But you need to get out of here before someone finds you. I made sure I pulled you out without anyone else noticing, but I can't guarantee your safety."

The young man nodded before saying, "What about my clothes and 3DMG? People will ask what happened to my jacket and my gear if I return to my squad."

"Here," Japan said, handing him a jacket and Recon Corps cape. "I couldn't find and extra gear, but you could say it broke and you tossed it."

The man took the things and thanked Japan before leaving the house and heading back to where he last saw his squad. Japan followed soon after and also headed for his squad. When he got back, his squad leader scolded him a bit before they all jumped back on their horses and headed for the Trost District as fast as they could, not wanting to encounter the Armored Titan as well. When they finally arrived there, they received a hero's welcome. Humanity was finally winning, and that was definitely cause for some celebration. The news of the Recon Corps' victory had even reached Wall Sina and therefore the king. Because of this, the king declared that day a holiday, and people celebrated the whole day long.

"So, now that we've won, what do you think is going to happen?" England wondered, taking a bite of his cake.

When the other nations heard this, they weren't quite sure how to answer. They had all gotten so used to this new world that they couldn't imagine leaving it.

"Well, we did think that the world would send us back once we won, but it not..." France said, letting the others finish.

"I don't know the spell that can send us back, though, that's the problem," England said, answering everyone's question.

"So we just have to wait for this world to spit us back then?" America wondered.

"That might be the case, but we don't know how long that will take," Germany said.

"Yeah, we could be stuck here forever!" Italy said, panicking a little now.

"Don't worry, I know that we won't stay here forever. We never stayed in other worlds forever, now did we?" England asked, trying to reassure everyone.

"Yeah, but there was always someone who sent us back to our world in those other worlds," China said.

"Not in every world," England muttered. "So stop being such a pessimist..."

China just ignored England and continued to eat his cake. The table fell into silence for a few moments before England decided to say something.

"I might be able to remember the spell to get us back, but it'll probably take a while...and if that doesn't work, I can probably contact our world and get Norway or Romania to create a portal back for us."

"That took you long enough, black sheep of Europe," France muttered just loud enough for England to hear.

"Shut up, bloody frog!" England yelled, pointing his fork at his frenemy. "At least I can do something to get us back!"

"Yes, but you don't even know if it'll work!" France retorted.

"I know I can make something work, unlike you!"

"Let's just hope it works better than your cooking!"

"My cooking is fine, frog! I don't know why you all say it's awful!"

"Because it is! I don't understand how you can eat those bricks you call scones!"

"You know, Opium, he's right," China said.

"Shut it! I don't need your input on this, it's our argument!"

China just sighed, giving up on trying to stop them. From their many world meetings everyone knew that England and France could easily argue about things for hours, and it would only stop because someone would break them up. They had even fought for a hundred years at one point, and the fighting got so bad that they had their own fighting island.

"What's going on in here?" Levi asked as he walked into the room, some of the new recruits following.

"They're arguing, nothing new," America said with a shrug.

"They do this often then?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Ja, they argue all the time," Germany muttered, trying not to explode at the two.

Levi sighed and grabbed another piece of cake from the table before leaving the room. The three recruits stayed, trying to listen to the argument.

"What are they arguing about?" one of them, Eren Jaeger, asked.

"Lots of things. This time it seems to be more about recent events though, which is weird..." America muttered. "They usually argue about the past and food."

"Food?" Armin Arlert asked. "Why would they argue about food?"

"Well, the food in England really sucks, so Francis usually says something about English food and Arthur gets pissed."

"My food doesn't suck, wanker!" England yelled at America.

"Dude, you know it does!" America yelled back.

"Do you want to fight too?" England asked, foot on France's back.

America stretched in his chair before grabbing another piece of cake.

"Nah, not today. Cuz today there's cake!"

All the nations facepalmed at that response, knowing that the reason America gave was the real reason he wouldn't fight. But this brief interruption stopped the fighting, and England walked over to the recruits.

"So, is there something you wanted?" England asked.

"Oh, well, umm..." Armin muttered, suddenly losing his nerve.

"Armin wanted to ask you something," Eren said, trying to help his friend. "He didn't say what it was though..."

"Come on, lad, it's fine," England said, also trying to help Armin.

"Are...are you immortal?"

England's eyes widened when he heard this, and Eren said, "What are you talking about, Armin? There's no way that could be true! Right?"

When Eren turned to England, he glanced down at the ground and said, "That's absurd, what are you talking about?"

"But I saw one of you get eaten by a Titan, and then break out of it's stomach," Armin said.

"Well, I'm sure we're not the first soldiers who can do that," England said, trying his hardest not to panic.

"I also heard some of the people on the supply team talking about a man who they said died and came back to life. They said he was brought to them by a man with a silver hair and red eyes..."

Everyone immediately turned to Prussia, and when Prussia noticed, he said, "What else could I do? My bruder had d-fallen unconscious, and I didn't want to carry him around everywhere."

"So he did die..." Armin muttered, obviously hearing the small stutter in Prussia's speech. "Who is your 'bruder'?"

"Luddie," Prussia said, pointing to Germany.

Germany shook his head while saying, "It's Ludwig, dummkopf..."

"I don't expect you to answer this, but did you die?"

Before Germany could answer, Japan turned to Armin and said, "I can tell you everything."

"Japan, are you sure?" England asked. "You've really been telling a lot of people..."

"It's fine. After all, it's not like we're going to be staying here forever."

Armin listened to this intently, wondering what exactly they were all talking about.

"Follow me, Armin, Eren, Mikasa," Japan said to the three, surprising them.

"How do you know our names?" Mikasa asked, eyes wide.

"You'll know soon."

Once Japan and the others had left the room, England walked over to the door and said, "I might as well start working on getting us back. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"I'm gonna go take a siesta, today's been really tiring!" Italy said, skipping out of the room.

While Germany was watching Italy leave the room, Prussia snuck out, planning on playing tricks on the other members of Squad Levi. When Germany noticed that his brother was gone, he quickly left the room to search for him. The five remaining countries sat at the table in silence, not quite sure what to talk about. After America took his seventh piece of cake, though, China said, "Stop eating all the cake, there are others who want some."

"Dude, no one except for Levi has taken another piece of cake, I doubt anyone else will come to get more," America said, putting another piece of his cake in his mouth.

China just shook his head before leaving the room. France and Canada left soon after, not wanting to stay in the same room as Russia. Once it was just Russia and America in the room, America stretched and said, "So, Commie, want some more cake?"

"No, I'm fine little Amerika," Russia answered.

"Good," America said, taking the last piece of cake and stuffing it in his mouth before leaving the room. Russia sighed and also left the room, heading to where the rest of the squad members were hanging out.

A few days later, England called a world meeting.

"We can't really call it a world meeting, if it's just us, though," China stated.

"Well, I don't know what else to call it, so it's a world meeting," England huffed.

"So did you find a way back?" Italy asked, missing his brother, Romano.

"Yes, I did," England said. The nations cheered when they heard, happy that they could finally go back. "But...it's with the help of Norway."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it yourself," Russia said, almost sounding happy.

"Anyway, I wasn't able to contact Romania, so I had to ask Norway. He said no at first, but when I told him of our situation, he agreed. He said he would do the spell sometime today, so we'll be back in our world by tonight!"

"So what do we do until then?" America asked.

"Whatever you want, I suppose. Just don't do anything stupid, got it?" England said in a threatening voice.

"I know!" America said before running out of the room, Prussia following close behind.

"Anyway, continuing on," England said. "I haven't told Levi yet, so if someone could do that, I would appreciate it."

"I'll do it," Japan said, already getting up.

"Thank you Japan. And that concludes our meeting, don't do anything too stupid before we leave," England finished, also getting up.

"I'll be sure to keep my brother in line," Germany said, quickly walking out of the room.

"I will too," Canada said, following after Germany. The remaining countries left soon after, England going to his room and Russia and China to talk to the others in Squad Levi.

By nightfall, the countries were all waiting at the table in the dining area, wondering when Norway would take them back. There was a sudden flash of light and the ten were in Norway's living room.

"We're back!" Italy exclaimed, happy to see Norway's face. Along with Norway, though, he saw Romano. "Fratello!"

Italy ran over and hugged his brother, happy to see him again after so long.

"What took you so long, dammit?" Romano asked, breaking out of the ugh and holding his brother at arm's length. "And what happened?"

"I'm sorry, lad, that was my fault..." England muttered. "I messed up on a spell and sent us to a world that Japan seemed very familiar with."

"What do you mean by that?" Romano asked, confused as to why only Japan would know about something like that.

"It was from the show Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan for you westerners," Japan explained. "And the reason only I know it is because not many people have seen it yet."

"So that's where we were... You said you would explain it to us, but you never did!" America said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't."

"So...do you think our going there is going to alter that world?" England asked.

"I'm not sure..." Japan said, walking over to Norway's computer. "But I can check."

Once Japan was on the computer, he googled Attack on Titan and found some of the most recent news on the show.

"No, I don't think it changed it, but I can't be sure until I watch the newest episodes."

"Good...I would have felt bad if my mistake had changed that world..." England muttered.

Once that had been cleared up, the nations all went home and slept in their own beds for the first time in months. A few weeks later, at the next World Meeting, the nations who had gone to the other world were welcomed back. During the intermission, America ran over to Germany and simply said, "Please?"

A look of confusion came over his face before he realized what America was asking.

"No..." he sighed.

"Please?" America asked again.

"No."

"Prussia and Austria did it though," America whined, trying his hardest to keep on a puppy dog look.

"My answer is still no."

"Please?"

"NO."

"But...Japan said you did it for him..." America said, his puppy dog look increasing. Germany sighed, not really wanting to say it, but he knew that America wouldn't stop pestering him if he didn't.

"Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jäger!" Germany sang, the rest of the Attack on Titan opening theme running through his head.

"Yay, do it again, do it again, do it again, do it again, do it again!" America chanted, jumping up and down.

Germany just sighed and walked away from the overly hyper country, deciding to ignore him for now. But despite not wanting to say it again, he really did like the show. The meeting ended without much else happening, and nothing else happened for quite a while after. But England almost always messes up his magic...

* * *

**A/N: So, I might've gotten a little carried away... But 22 pages really isn't that long, and I know I've written chapters longer than 14000 words! But if you read the whole thing, I hope you enjoyed! I suppose I could have made it separate chapters, but I wrote this for a class and figured I probably shouldn't split it into separate chapters...XD Now that two of my favorite fandoms have been combined, though, I'm not sure what to do next... I could do something with Code Geass though! I haven't done anything with that yet! XD**


End file.
